


Justin and Rebecca Drabbles

by scoob2222



Category: Brothers & Sisters
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoob2222/pseuds/scoob2222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a couple of drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Wow,” Justin said as Rebecca kicked her underwear off her feet and stood in front of him completely naked, “Wow.”

Rebecca smiled, “Why thank you. Now your turn,” she said, putting her hand on her hip and tilting her head at him expectantly.

Justin yanked his shirt off at warp speed, throwing it onto the floor before attempting to get it his belt unbuckled.

Rebecca couldn’t help but chuckle, “Relax, Justin, I’m not going anywhere.”

“I’m not taking any chances,” he said as his boxers joined the ever-growing pile of clothes on the floor.

She looked him up and down slowly, “Wow.”

“Why thank you.” Both of them was silent for a moment as they looked at each other, “We’re naked.”

“Yes.”

“Together.”

“Yes.”

“Should this be weird?”

“I don’t think so. We’re not related,” she reminded him.

“You’re sure?”

“99.999999% sure. And remember we had them double check the results.”

He nodded, “I know, I know, I’m just…making sure….before we do anything…that can’t be undone.”

“We don’t have to do this now if you’re….weirded out.”

“No, no,” he said, stepping forward so he was almost touching her. He slowly lifted his hand to her cheek, smiling, “I’m sorry. I’m being an idiot. I’m just nervous.”

“Cause I’m so hot?” she asked, smirking at him.

“Yes, because you are very very hot and very beautiful and I’m crazy about you.”

“How crazy?” she asked, wrapping her arms around him and pressing her body against his.

He took a deep breathe, “Insanely crazy.”

She smiled sweetly, “Good. I’m insanely crazy about you too.”

His hands slid to her face, his eyes on hers as he kissed her, softly and sweetly. Together they carefully moved backwards toward the bed, collapsing on top of it. He rolled her under him, his hand sliding down her body to her hip, pulling her closer.

Suddenly the teasing stopped and it was just to two of them, just their bodies pressed together, tighter and tighter. Their lips moved together furiously, their tongues battling for dominance as they mapped each other’s mouths.

When breathing became an issue, Rebecca tore her mouth away and gasped as Justin’s teeth moved down her neck.

“Well,” she said, “that got serious really fast.”

“Yeah,” he whispered, his tongue tracing the rise of her breasts, his breath coming fast, “It really did.”

“Justin.”

“Yeah,” he said, making her gasp as his fingers moved lightly, so lightly over her nipples.

“Before…before we get to that awful heat of the moment type confession I just want to tell you I love you.” Justin’s hands stopped moving, “but you don’t have to say it back. Its okay, I don’t need.”

“I love you, too,” he said, kissing her nose softly.

She smiled, her eyes searching his, “Really? Are you sure?”

“I have been for a while, just wanted to wait for the right time. Should’ve figured you’d beat me to the punch. After all you were the one that kissed me first.”

“Well, you were doing all that let’s be friends stuff. Someone had to make the first move.”

“Just promise you’ll let me propose, okay?”

Rebecca’s eyes widened at that, “Oh…okay, I can do that.”

Justin smirked, enjoying catching her off guard and then leaned down and kissed her stomach, “I think that’s enough serious talk for tonight. I’ve got some other serious stuff to do.”

Rebecca giggled as his stubbly cheek pressed against her stomach. He smiled up at her and their eyes locked for a moment. Then little was said as they loved each other through the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt: bubbles

"Well," Rebecca said as she slid down into the water, her back pressing against Justin's front, "This is much better than the last time I saw you in the tub."

"What happened to not discussing our past brother-sisterness?"

"Sorry, I just couldn't help it that time. I am now allowed to ogle you in all your hotness."

"That's true, and I can now say, without being a pervert, that you have the greatest breasts of any woman ever."

"Better than Lena?"

"I thought that was another topic that we weren't covering."

"I'm just saying...that you should tell me I'm hotter so I can stop being jealous of you dry humping her against the wall."  
8:24 PM "I did not dry hump her, it was a simple kiss."  
"Simple kiss, yeah right, that was anything but simple. I thought I was going to need to get a hose."

"Okay, fine, it was a little bit..."

"Tawdry and cheap?"

"Those are good words." He smiled, his hand sliding over her chin, tilting her head so he could look in her eyes, "Certainly nothing like kissing you," he said as he kissed her softly.

"Of course not," she said, primly, "I'm the best."

"You are," he said, "The very best and momst beautiful."

"Are you just saying that so you get sex in the tub?"

"Well since you metioned it..." he began, then stopped and stared at the door, "That's locked right?"

"Yes, your mother won't come in and find you screwing your adopted sister."

"Okay we need a new word for your place in this family?"

"Like?" she asked, wavinng her hand around, "I'm open to ideas."

"Like..." he began, hesitating for a moment before finishing, "Like future daughter in law."

"You're proposing in a tub?" 

"I said future....an as yet to be determined time."

"So you are planning to propose sometime?"

"Yes....yes, I am."

"And how are you planning to ask?"

"I can't t ell you that. It would ruin the suprise."

"If you don't tell me then I can't tell you what I'll say."

Justin sighed, "That's total blackmail."

She nodded, smiling happily at him, "Black sheep, remember?"

"Not true anymore, but fine, fine, I will tell you."

"Wow, that was fast," she said and kissed his cheek, "You usually last a lot longer."

"I'm ingnoring that sexual connotation of that and telling you the romantic proposal I planned."

“Go for it stud."

"Well first I would find somewhere romantic and secluded to take you. Just you and me and a nice dinner. Maybe you can wear that dress you wore to that benefit thing. I really liked that."

"And this time you could ogle me all you want."

"No ogling during the romantic proposal."

"Of course not. Sorry, go on, go on."

"Okay so then I'd get down on my slightly messed up knee and show you the ring, which would be perfect, by the way."

"So, Kevin picked it out."

"Exactly."

"I'm sure its super shiny. What do you do next? How do you ask?"  
"Well, I tell you that you're the most beautful woman in the world and that you make my life amazing just by being in it. Then I tell you that I can't live without you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Then I ask you to marry me and you say....?"

"I say....that I'll tell you when you actually ask."

Justin's mouth fell open, "You have got to be kidding me."

Rebecca giggled, "Not at all."

"You're mean. Just plain mean."

”I am,” she agreed as she slid slowly around to face him, “but I bet I could make it up to you.”

“Really?” he said, smiling, “How’s that?”

“Well…I thought I would start right here…”

“Hmmm, yes, well, I don’t think…..what was I upset about again?”

Rebecca smiled as her body slide smoothly against his, “Nothing, dear, nothing at all.”


	3. Chapter 3

Prompt: one chocolate cake please

Rebecca settled back onto the bed, moaning in happiness as she dug into some chocolate cake from their not wedding.

“Enjoying that?” Justin asked as he joined her on the bed.

“I really am. It’s slightly making up for our not being married and still living in sin.”

“Not to mention that you’re knocked up.”

“Right,” Rebecca sighed, “promise we’re going to be married when the baby comes. If we aren’t we’re just   
never going to convince her sex before marriage is bad.”

“We’ll be married,” he promised, leaning over to kiss her, “hmmm, you taste like chocolate.”

“It’s good,” Rebecca said, setting it aside and reaching out for another kiss, “I think I feel another craving   
coming on.”

“Well, as your almost supposed to be husband I am here to give you whatever you need.”

“Good because I really need to be fucked like I was on my honeymoon.”

“I can do that. I’ll call you Mrs. Walker when I come.”

“We’ll worry about that later,” she said, pushing his head down her body, “worry about making me come   
now.”

“Yes, Mrs. Walker.”

“Hmmm, I like it already.”


End file.
